Why Not?
by wingsoflove
Summary: Miroku Sango ... Why not become more than friends? an AU fic... they were the best of friends, but their families are bitter enemies.
1. I

Here is a Miroku / Sango AU fic. Hope you like the first installment.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Don't sue.

**Why not?**

"Pssst!"

Sango looked back but she did not see anybody so she continued walking.

"Pssst!"

She stopped once more and sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Shaking her head, she retraced her steps back. When she went past the big oak tree, a hand grabbed and pulled her.

"Don't do that again!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Miroku hissed back. "Where are you going?"

"I got a volleyball practice in 30 minutes," she answered while freeing herself from his hold. "What are you? Baka? Why are you waiting in front of my house when you know my mom and dad can you see you?"

"Technically, I am hidden behind this tree so nobody could see me."

"What do you want?"

"Meet me later, ok? I'll pick you up after your practice."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I did but your brother answered your celphone."

"Probably when I was taking a bath."

"Well, anyway, I gotta go. See you later."

Miroku hurriedly went out of his hiding spot and ran in the direction of his home.

Sango sighed again. She stood up and tucked the hair that fell from her pony-tail behind her ears. She tiptoed from the tree pass her house going to the direction of the school. A good block away, she slowed her pace.

They called her the tomboy; and Miroku, the playboy. 

They probably felt intimidated with the way she dressed and with the sports she took that people thought that she was a tomboy. Her hair was always pulled up in a pony-tail, she dressed plainly and she could take on any fight with the boys if necessary. The only time she could be seen in a skirt was in school, which would only be nine hours and then as soon as the bell would signal the end of the school day, she would change into her shorts and baggy white shirt.

Miroku was the regular playboy. No girl in school that did not pass his scrutinizing eyes. He was always crowded with the opposite sex. A typical Adonis; properly attired, strong sex-appeal and active in school, especially in basketball.

Both of them practically grew up together and they were the best buddies to boot.

But it was always a wonder for them, and for the entire student body, because their families were heated enemies ranging back from their great grandparents.

Unknown to their families, both had been very close. They shared secrets. They met secretly.

And it was frustrating the two of them.

Why would a long-standing feud affect them?

It was their families that were quarreling, not them.

How would they mend the rift?

~*~*~

I am holding a FANFIC contest for the fans of Miroku and Sango. Please check my profile for details. Thanks!


	2. II

Disclaimer: me don't own inuyasha. Don't sue, please =)

II

"Here," Miroku said tossing the water bottle at the approaching Sango.

"Thanks," Sango said sitting down beside him. She reached out and grab her towel at his other side and began wiping the sweat at the back of her neck.

"How's the practice?" Miroku asked casually, grabbing her water bottle and drank from it.

Sango gave him a sidelong glance and snorted. "Don't beat around the bush, Miroku. It doesn't become you."

His shoulders sagged. "Ok, ok. But honestly, I mean what I asked."

"Just get straight to the point, will you?"

Miroku straightened and leaned back on his seat. 

"Ok, is this about the new girl in my lab class?" Sango asked irritatingly, twisting to face him.

"What?!" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Why else would you want to meet me today, huh? It's Saturday, for goodness' sake. The only thing that makes you wait for my practice is to get information for your latest target."

"You have me all figured out, huh?" he asked facing her.

"It's as if you're not obvious, you know."

Miroku shook his head and leaned back on his seat again. "Remember when I asked you how I can make her see me?"

Sango was taken aback by his change of subject.

"You told me that if she saw me, if she felt anything for me, she would get jealous if I was with other girls."

She raised her eyebrow and looked straight at the field where a game of basketball was starting. "Well, is she?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Frankly, I don't even know how she feels!"

Sango pursed her lips, her eyes mirroring sadness. 

Miroku had been confiding in her about this mysterious girl. For months now, he was telling about her, about how he felt for her.

She shook her head. She knew about his being a playboy, but the way he was asking for advice about that girl looked serious.

It was hurting her.

"Who is she?" she asked offhandedly, masking her emotions.

"I can't tell for now," Miroku answered.

"Then why are you here? How can I help you if I do not know this person?"

"Let me try to figure her out by myself. I just have to ask you something ab--?."

"You know what? You could just have to call me about that question of yours," she said cutting him off.

Miroku feigned hurt by placing his hand on his chest. "Really, Sango, I did not know you do not want to see me again."

Sango sighed then smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it."

"What was your question, anyway?"

"I am wondering, though, could it be that she was not seeing me is because she feels something for somebody?"

Sango shrugged.

"How can I tell?"

Sango contemplated on her answer, then shrugged. "If she looked with longing at a particular guy, probably."

Miroku turned his head towards her and stared at her profile. She was looking ahead at the guys playing basketball but it seemed she was staring at no one in particular.

Sensing his silence, Sango glanced at him. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miroku shook his head and broke from his stare. "Nothing," he answered then stood up. "Come on, I'll treat you to an ice-cream."

Sango's smile widened.

~*~*~*~


	3. III

Disclaimer: not mine.

"How's your practice, son?" Miroku's father asked him when he entered the dining room for lunch.

"Not bad," he answered, shrugging.

No words were said between them as they ate their lunch. But his father occasionally glanced at him.

"I hope you are not seeing that girl, Miroku," his father stated, breaking the silence.

Miroku looked up and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I had heard that you and… and that girl belong to the same class again."

"By that girl, you mean Sango?"

"Whoever she is, you don't acquaint yourself with her and her kind," his father said, his attention was back again to his food.

"Why not, may I ask? It is, as if I could avoid teaming up with her in class projects or partnering with her in a school play or—"

"Avoid her," his fathered roared, cutting him off. "I don't care how or when, just don't do anything with her."

Miroku put down his chopsticks, leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Dad, I don't understand. Ever since we were small, we were always put at a distance by you and her parents. What really happened all those years ago that started this quarrel between our families?"

His father took a deep breath, his chopsticks were poised in midair as he was contemplating what Miroku had stated.

"You'll learn soon enough," his father stated as he continued eating his food.

Miroku pursed his lips and began eating as well. Knowing with his father's tone, it would be best to live it at that for now.

Miroku sat within the crowd and watch the competition between their school and that of the neighboring for a volleyball match. Of course, Sango was one of the players.

The game was close. Both team only had a margin between their scores. The atmosphere was hot and everybody was cheering wildly.

But everything was oblivious to Miroku as he stared at his best friend from afar, admiring with the way she set up a play.

He smiled.

The more they were not allowed to see each other by their parents, the more they had gotten closer with each other.

He admitted that Sango may be more of a tomboyish but she was still an all-woman. That was what made her unique. She had a curvy physique, a true beauty and sharp wit. Nobody noticed it because she always dressed so casually. Her hair was always in a ponytail. 

But he had seen beyond that façade. He knew what was hidden behind those baggy shirt and shorts. He knew there was more behind those silky mass of her hair atop her head.

And what he knew was what made him gravitate to her side.

For years he was harboring feelings for Sango.

The crowd around him was standing and cheering as Sango hit the ball in a spike that scored a point, bringing the ballgame to its conclusion.

She smiled at her team, giving everyone a high five.

Then she raised her head towards the crowd as if looking for someone in particular.

Then it him about what they talked about last Saturday.

_"I am wondering, though, could it be that she was not seeing me is because she feels something for somebody?"_

_Sango__ shrugged._

_"How can I tell?"_

_ "If she looked with longing at a particular guy, probably."_

'Could it be she was looking for someone special?' he thought. 

Her gaze ran through the crowd and found his. Her face flushed and sweaty, she gave him a wink.

Miroku inwardly gave a sigh of relief as he winked back at her. 

Then she went inside the locker rooms with her team in tow.

She probably wanted to see if he was there to support him. She was finding a particularly, but when she found him, she didn't exactly looked at him with longing.

Did she?

***

Thanks for the reviews, guys… much appreciated…

There's a contest going on for all those Miroku and Sango fans, please check my profile… and do join =)


	4. IV

Standard disclaimer still applies…

IV

"What are you doing here?"

Miroku opened his eyes. He was lying back on the bench of the gym, head pillowed by his hand. Sango was towering over him. Her face still flushed from the game. Her hair was wet from the shower but it was braided. She changed into a loose-fitting white shirt and blue jogging pants. She was holding her knapsack with the other hand. He flashed his debonair smile at her.

"Anything wrong with that?" he asked nonchalantly, sitting up.

Sango raised an eyebrow and placed her free hand on her hips. "Mmmm, let me guess… you are waiting your latest target? The one you are mysteriously inquiring me about?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "Jealous?"

Sango snorted. "Me? Why would I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You were the one who insinuated that I am, then, explain by all means," Sango stated.

"I'd rather not. I'll just keep it to myself," Miroku said. He looped an arm around her shoulder and stirred her to the exit. "Come on, let's go."

Sango sighed. "You don't have to wait, you know."

"Why? 'Cause somebody's picking you up?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Sango gave a humorless laugh. "That was funny. Do you have another joke?"

Miroku gave her a sidelong glance.

"Really, Miroku, are you trying to be sarcastic here? Most of the girls think I am a freak. All of the boys think I am a tomboy. There is no possibility that there is somebody out there interested to pick me up and bring me home."

His face became serious. "_I don't happen to be included in __all of the boys, as you put it."_

Sango smiled and gave him a glance. "Nah, you're not. You're an exception to the rule. You are my friend after all. You don't count."

Miroku pursed his lips. 

"Besides, everybody in the neighborhood knows that our families are heated enemies for reasons not known to both of us. It is just a miracle that we ended up the best of friends."

There was silence between them as they reached the school gate. There were a lot of questions running amok in their heads without either of them speaking it out.

"Miroku?" Sango said, breaking the silence. "Do you remember the day when we first met in elementary? Several boys were teasing me with my appearance, saying that I am a tomboy."

He remembered all right. That was the first punch he had ever given to another human being. 

"I knew back then that you would be a special friend of mine."

"Is somebody bullying you still?" Miroku asked worriedly.

Sango shook her head. "Not as bad as before. An occasional teasing doesn't count as bullying anyway."

"Just don't hesitate to tell me, ok?"

They reached the block where they had to go their separate ways. Sango halted and face him.

"Miroku," she said, sadness in her eyes. "Thank you," she uttered and hugged him.

He was taken aback by her action. Never in their years of acquaintance had she been very showy of their relationship. He returned the embrace, running his hand in a soothing up and down motion on her back. 

Miroku gave out a laugh to lighten up the mood. He was sensing that Sango was about to embark a serious problem that she could not seem to say. "What is all this, anyway? Why are you thanking me for? Do you have a problem? You know you can say anything to me, right?"

Sango closed her eyes as she tightened her embrace before letting go. She looked straight into his eyes, hers had a telltale of tears.

"My parents have… they…" she faltered.

"What?"

"They…"

***

Sorry for the delay of this fic… I do hope it met your approval…

Your reviews, matters a lot, please take time in dropping in a note or two =)


	5. V

Sorry for the delay of this fic… Frankly, me don't know how to continue…

Thank you for the reviews… Deeply appreciated

Standard disclaimer still applies.

V

The sun had long been gone in the horizon, leaving only the light from the post to illuminate the streets.

Miroku walked senselessly. His mind was numb.

_"My parents have… they…" she had said, her voice faltering._

_"What?"_

_"They…"_

Miroku shut his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to block the next train of thoughts from his head.

_"They have arranged an engagement for me."_

Sango was just a friend. So why would it affect him? He should be happy for her, right?

Right?

"I'm home," he gloomily said as he entered their home.

"You're late," his dad said from the family room.

"Sorry, I have a project," he said as he peered through the room at his father.

"Well, you should have called," his father countered as he looked from the paper he was reading.

"I'll remember that next time, dad," he said.

"Dinner will be ready in a while so go up and change."

"Ok."

Miroku climbed the stairs, but with every step he took, he felt there was a dead weight dragging him down.

How the hell did it happen? Her announcement hit him like a bucket of cold water leaving him feeling numb. 

To him, Sango had become more than a best friend. She was an unadulterated being, unlike the girls at the school that always crave for attention.

Sango was simple. She has always been simple. But the rest thought of her as plain, a tomboy. They did not see what his eyes had always seen. She is everything a girl should be.

Miroku entered his darkened room, threw his bag on his study table. He fell face first on his bed without turning on the lights. Silently wishing it was a hard, cold, cemented floor instead. His train of thoughts was making his head ache.

Sango was everything _his_ girl should be.

Underneath all those baggy clothes she was constantly wearing was a beauty that could be compared to no one. He was glad that no other had discovered that, only him.

"But it will never be," he muttered, his voice muffled by his crumpled sheet. 

For a number of reasons, they would never be.

_She was a friend._

Friends should be respected. Trust should not be broken. One must remain true to one's friend.

But he, himself, had broken that trust by falling in love with her. He never meant to, but he could not teach his heart not to feel.

_She was an enemy._

Enemies should be put at an arms length. Trust is not expected between enemies.

But that enemy was a special girl. Despite their parents continuous bickering, he had always gravitated her side.

His emotions ran amok whenever she was concerned. How do you face your emotions when she was both a friend and an enemy?

But that would soon be over, right?

She was engaged to another man, one that was with her parent's blessing. 

That should make things less complicated for him. Starting tomorrow, she would belong to another guy. 

"Damn," he said, pushing himself from his bed.

It would certainly be less complicated, but it would certainly be more difficult.

**

gomen, but I really want to finish this fic… like Miroku, ideas are running amok in my head and I can't get them organized… hope this meets your approval


	6. VI

Thank you for the reviews… please be assured that those are noted and very much appreciated…

Standard disclaimer still applies

VI

Sango was sitting on a chair by the window of her room. Her long, dark hair was unbound and wet. She had on a purple and pink pyjama.

Her gaze was on the stars as she idly combing her long tresses free of tangles.

She had finally told Miroku what was bothering her for the last couple of days. As much as she opposed the idea, she could do nothing about. It was her parents' wish to marry her off to their friend's son who she had not met before.

Sango sighed. "If only…" she muttered but broke off.

If only she was the recipient of Miroku's feelings.

If only their families were not bitter enemies, things would have been easier.

Secretly, she was harboring feelings for her best friend. But it turned out he had another girl in conquest. The string of female never ceased with Miroku. It seemed that he had looked at every girl populace in their school except her.

Why would he, when she was a friend he could count on to get advice for his latest target.

He did not know how much she get hurt. She wanted to shun him whenever he asked for advice but afraid less he left her side.

She released another deep breath and only then she noticed a presence at her door.

"What do you want, Kohaku?" she asked softly without turning her head towards her brother.

Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise. "Umm… sis? Can I come in?"

"Sure, close the door after."

Kohaku did as he was told. He sat down on her sister's bed leaning back on his hands. Kohaku was only ten years old while his sister is turning eighteen the following month.

"You have a problem with your lesson?" Sango asked his brother, turning her head at him.

"No."

"You have a research work?"

"Nah."

"You need help with a girl?"

Kohaku blushed. "Nope. Sis, what kind of a question is that?"

Sango smiled at him. "A logical one."

"Well, I don't think I will turn to you for personal advice," Kohaku stated.

"Why in the world not?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause you are my sister!" he reasoned out.

Sango pursed her lips and smiled. "Point taken. Well, what brings you here then?"

"I think _you _need _my _advice about personal life."

Sango was taken aback by his brother's declaration. She raised both eyebrows and gave a lopsided smile. "Why would I need your advice?"

"'Cause I am a boy. And I think you need a help about boy's problems."

"Oh-k. Shoot."

Kohaku took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Sis, I saw you this afternoon. You and Miroku were embracing in the street."

Sango gasped. "Wh-what are you doing there? You are not supposed to pass that way."

He shrugged. "My classmate and I were working on a project in their home which happened to be on the same street.

But, sis, don't get me wrong. I know that you and Miroku are best friends without mom and pop's knowledge. And I also know that mom and pop got you engaged with that—that guy."

"You knew the guy?"

"Yeah. He was here yesterday afternoon. You got a practice so you did not meet him."

"What's he like?"

"Ok, I guess. He's rich, though, 'cause he and his mom arrived in a cool car."

Sango sighed.

"But, sis, I like big bro Miroku better. He's cool. He got me a basketball."

"What? When?"

"My birthday. He told me not to tell you, guys. And he even coaches me during weekends."

"I—I did not know about this."

"Either do mom and pop. But don't tell them, ok? If you do they won't let me see him anymore."

"Of course, I won't tell them."

"If only our families do not fight, it would be fun to have Miroku as a big brother."

Sango blushed. "Kohaku, it's not nice to speak like that."

He shrugged again. "He loves you, unlike that—"

"What?!" Sango burst out, shocked.

"Well, he was hugging you really tight this afternoon and he looked kinda sad when you left him."

Fifty different shades of red were on her cheeks at that moment. "Umm… th-there was just a problem a-and by being the best of friends, we need to comfort each other, that's all. So don't get the idea in your head, dear brother, about l-lo—" Sango could not help but stammer at the awkwardness of the situation.

"You know what, sis, you can count on me about keeping this secret safe from mom and pop," Kohaku said, whispering.

Sango's mouth just hang open.

**

Notes:

- I do not know the schooling system in Japan so I just based it here in US. Fourth year high is 18 years old. 

- Think of Kohaku acting like Souta in this fic, please. Believe me, I tried putting a serious brother here but my system is not taking it.

- There's a M/S fanfic contest going on, so please join.

- Miroku and Sango really rocks! 


	7. VII

Reviews in any forms are welcome.

Disclaimer: I wrote this before and I'm writing it again, had I owned these characters, you'd be watching this all ready on your boob-tubes… and I'd be rich!

VII

"What?!" Sango said in outburst.

"Young lady, I do not want to hear that tone of yours," her father said, voice laced with warning.

"I'm sorry, b-but…"

"Kuranosuke here will be transferring to your school for the rest of the semester until graduation. Your father and I think it would be best to do so since our family will be joined in the _near_ future," her mother said, cutting her off.

"And that's a perfect way for you, two, to get along… to get to know each other better," her father added.

"But—"

"Hurry along, or both of you will be late," her mother had said while shoving both of them towards the door.

**

They were walking almost a block in silence. Sango was fuming silently at her parents for the arrangement. How could they arrange her life for her? She was a grown-up all ready, for crying out loud.

Kuranosuke on the other hand, kept glancing at her, noting the flush on her cheeks he guessed was due to the earlier experience with her parents.

"Umm… Hi, I'm Kuranosuke," he said, breaking the silence.

Sango turned to him, irritated at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Kuranosuke extended his right hand. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I guess all of this kinda took you by surprise."

She looked at the extended hand then back at him. She shrugged. "We're not. It is," she said instead then continued walking without taking his hand. Then she stopped and pasted a fake smile on her lips. "I'm Sango. Nice to meet you," she said then commenced on her walk as well as her doomed expression.

"Whoa," he said as he caught up with her. "Are you always this friendly?"

Sango halted and faced him. "Listen, mister, I don't know you and you don't know me. Just a piece of advice before we reach the school: I am not a popular girl. Everybody thinks of me as a tomboy, a plain Jane. I have limited friends, mostly considered as 'geeks' by the popular ones. There is only one best friend I have that do not fall into that category but I am not allowed to make contact to. What else? Mmmm… oh yeah, you might want to distance yourself from me once we get to the campus, otherwise nobody would want to speak with you. Got that?"

She took a deep breath before walking briskly. She clasped the strap of her backpack to keep her hands occupied.

Kuranosuke was rooted to his spot at Sango's outburst. His fiancée is surely a feisty one. He knew she was pretty, but having the guts was something to look forward to. He was sure glad that his mom talked him into this engagement thing. He was getting tired of all those girls that keep on chasing him. With Sango, he sure would do all the chasing this time. He shook his head and followed her towards the direction of his new school.

"Wait up, Sango," he said. "It's my first day. I don't know where the school is."

"I'm sure you are rich enough to have a driver bring you there," she said in a whisper.

"Well, it would not be too much fun if I can't walk with you, would it?" he countered, apparently hearing what she just said.

Sango did not stop nor make any comments. When they reached the school grounds, she quickened her pace until they reached the hall. Only then she faced Kuranosuke. "I guess you need to see the principal first, right? Go down that way and make a right. The office on the first one on your left," with that she entered the classroom.

**

"Hey!" 

Sango stopped, but did not turn around. She knew perfectly well who the owner of that voice so she just waited.

It was time to go home. She wanted to leave to avoid everybody, including Kuranosuke. She wanted to be alone and think things over. She had a mind-numbing, nerve-racking day. Her math quiz did not bode well, and Miroku was giving her a cold shoulder. Through out the day, he had been avoiding her. Curious stares from the others as Kuranosuke gravitate to her side during lunch time making her the center of attention were bad enough. And to think, it was only the beginning of it all. Kuranosuke would be her classmate until graduation, which was six months away.

"Wait up," Kuranosuke said, catching up with her.

"I'm going home," she said.

"I know. I'm bringing you home."

"I don't want to be rude but I'd rather go by myself, if you don't mind," Sango was working up the last ounce of her patience.

"It's only natural for me to see to my fiancée's welfare."

"I said—"

"No need to worry. I'm bringing her home," Miroku stated, cutting her off. "For now."

Sango turned around to where the voice came from and was surprised to see a serious Miroku.

"What business you have here?" Kuranosuke asked, irritated at the interference.

Sango sighed. "Kuranosuke, this is Miroku. Miroku, Kuranosuke," she introduced the two who were assessing each other.

"Mmm, the future husband, I presumed," Miroku drawled easily, with a teasing note directed at Sango.

"Not if—"

"What's it to you?" Kuranosuke countered, cutting off Sango.

"That's it!" Sango said. "You," she said to Kuranosuke, "call your _entourage, or whatever you call your servants, to bring you home. I am tired and I am not a fit companion now. And you," turning to Miroku, "after turning a cold shoulder to me the whole day, you expect me to go with you? Think twice, __friend._

I am going home. I don't want to be followed or to be disturbed. Good night," with that, she left the two men staring after her.

When she was a few feet away, Kuranosuke turned towards Miroku. "So," he said, then shrugged. "I guess we both ended up with no one."

Miroku turned to him and assessed him from head to toe.

"She's some kind of woman. Beauty and brain. And not to mention, spirit. Glad I found her," Kuranosuke continued on.

Miroku's eyes thinned into slits.

"Well, better call a ride home," Kuranosuke said and went towards the school grounds.

Miroku followed his retreating figure. "I found her first," he muttered and walked towards the direction Sango was headed.

**

Thank you for all the reviews.

Notes:

- I do not plan to put a third person but I can't help it. Man, I don't even know whether the name Kuranosuke is a guy or a gal!

- I do not plan to make Miroku jealous at this early stage but… can't help it either =)

- Miroku and Sango rocks! the best, really!


	8. VIII

Standard disclaimer still applies.

VIII

"Sango."

"Didn't you just hear me a while ago? Geez! Does anybody in this world ever think about how I feel anymore?" she hissed, exasperated, at Miroku for following her.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft and sincere voice. They were standing a few blocks from the school near the park. Their voices were lowered so as not to attract any attention, not that there were people passing that way during that time of the day.

"My parents are trying to live my life for me. Do this. Do that. Everything I do should be approved by them.

I am not even allowed to speak with you, for crying out loud, and you ended up being my best friend. Well, used to. But today, it seemed that I have no idea who you are. In time that I needed you most you turned your back on me and—"

"'Cause I was surprised at the sudden appearance of that guy and he was by your side the whole day and--" he reasoned out.

"---and left me to deal with this mess," she continued on. "Do you--?"

"---I was trying to digest everything in. It was rather sudden for---" Miroku countered.

"---honestly think that I can handle this thing---" she rattled on.

"---me that I only learned of your engagement yesterday and---" Miroku said, cutting her off again.

"---when suddenly all eyes are on me?"

"---and today I met him face to face."

"I can't take it anymore," she admitted, leaning back on the fence behind her.

"What is it you want from me? Hang out with the two of you?"

Sango shot him a dumbfounded gaze. "_I_ don't _want _to hang out with _anyone_! You, of all people, should know that. I don't even hang out with you less you loose all those _clinging_ girls of yours."

"Then why do you say I turned a cold shoulder on you?"

"Because—"

"When you said it yourself that _we_ don't hang out during school hours?"

"Well, _atleast_, you shouldn't have looked at me with those _cold_ stares of yours every now and then," she reasoned out as she pushed away from the fence she was leaning on.

"I was not _staring_!"

"Oh, must be my imagination then," Sango said in an annoying thinking manner, "that every time I turn around you were shooting daggers at me?"

"What?" Miroku asked, not believing they were having this kind of conversation.

Sango shook her head. "Are you jealous?" she asked in an off-handed manner.

"Me? Why would I be?" Miroku's eyes were turning into slits. He could not possibly be wearing his emotions up his sleeves.

"I don't know, you tell me," Sango countered, somehow hurt that he would not be jealous for her attention as a friend.

"You were the one that insinuated that I am, then explain--" Miroku broke off suddenly, shook his head, and he released a deep breath. "I can't believe this, any of this."

"What now?"

"It's a déjà vu. We had this conversation before about being jealous."

Sango shrugged. "Plenty of times, I guess. And you always pointed out I am nobody to be jealous for."

"What?!"

"Will you quit your _what_ all ready?" 

"You are the one who always pointed out I am nobody to be jealous for," Miroku countered.

"What?!" Sango blurted out.

"Will you quit your _what_, all ready?" 

"Oh, God," Sango said and pressed her fingers on her temple. "My head's spinning with this conversation."

"I was the one who always ask you that question and you never answer it," Miroku pressed on. "And you only asked it today!"

"Good bye. I'm going home," Sango said then started to walk away.

"Hold it," Miroku said, halting her by grabbing her arm. "We are not finished yet. You can't wait to see your fiancée again, can you?"

Sango turned to him, gapping. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Do you need time alone with him? 'Cause if that's the case then it would be better if you go home with him from now on," Miroku suggested, getting annoyed at Sango's reluctance to leave.

Sango flared up. "Fine!" she blurted out in frustration. "It's your decision. You're just finding a perfect opportunity to get me out of your hair without feeling the guilt so you can bring the girl you were pining for home."

"Why has this become all about me when it's your situation we're talking about?" 

"Don't think any of it, you were not obligated to do it anyway. We're not allowed to be seen together, remember?" she said, shrugging, completely ignoring what Miroku had said. "So, why would it matter if you do not want to be with me, right?"

"And where did you get the ideas about me bringing home another girl?" he continued on without hearing her.

"So, it's settled. Good bye, Miroku," Sango said, a fake smile on her face as she turned around walking briskly.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is settled 'cause I have lost track of what we are talking about. Geez, I am getting a headache," Miroku said, his turn to leaned back on the fence.

Sango stopped a good ten feet away from him. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided otherwise. She shook her head and continued walking.

Miroku turned his head at her retreating figure. He was emotionally drained at that moment to have another discussion with her.

He would keep his distance. Until she opened her eyes, he would stay at a distance.

**

Notes:

- thank you so much for all the reviews.

- If you find this installment of my fic very confusing, I won't blame you. believe it, got a headache myself just reviewing it. it's hard for me to write about two people conversing at the same time whose train of thoughts are completely different. Get it? I don't =b

- To all miroku and sango fans, please do join the contest. Read all about it in my profile


	9. IX

Reviews in any form are welcome.

Standard disclaimer still applies.

IX

Sango was having the worse two days of her life.

They day after her _encounter_ with Miroku, Kuranosuke arrive at her house early to pick her up which made her irritated. What more, her father and mother were praising him non-stop for his "thoughtfulness at his fiancée." 

She rolled her eyes when her parents saw her to the door and continued smiling at Kuranosuke.

She walked in a fast pace that earned a complaint from her companion which she ignored.

It did not get any better at school when all the girls flirt with the new guy, which happens to be her _supposed fiancée. The damn guy stayed at her side making it impossible for her to avoid any contact with the female populace._

Then came Miroku who, despite his denial, was still shooting daggers at her. He was ignoring her but she could catch him glancing in her direction every now and then. 

When the bell ring, signaling the end of the school day, she gapped at him when he put his arms around the new girl and went out of the classroom without looking back at her.

Sango was fuming as she went to her volleyball practice where she took all her frustration at the ball.

**

It did not get any better the following day when her mother entered her room while she was getting ready for school.

"Kuranosuke is downstairs waiting for you so you better hurry," she had said.

Sango just sighed as she combed her hair to a ponytail.

"Sango, what fetish you have with ponytails?!" her mother had exclaimed, somewhat appalled with her hairstyle.

"Mom, please—"

"You are a young lady so you better act like one starting today," her mother said cutting her off.

"What are you---?"

"You should wear your hair down," her mother approached her and took off the ribbon that was holding her hair up. 

"Mom! Would you--?"

"There! See how pretty you look. Oh, my. My little girl is now a lady," her mother continued on without hearing her. She looked at her through her mirror, examining her handiwork.

"I don't w—"

"You will make Kuranosuke proud. You are a pretty little thing. See?"

Sango released a deep sigh and bowed her head. Arguing with her mom was like wasting her breath. 

"Now off you go. Your young man has waited long enough," her mother said, practically pushing her out of her bedroom door.

It was sickening at the way Kuranosuke stared at her as she descended the stairs and at the way her parents were giggling as they saw them to the door. Her hair felt like a dead weight hanging behind her back. 

"Mmm.. y-you look different," Kuranosuke stammered, breaking the silence as they walked for about two blocks all ready.

"Zip it," Sango hissed in a warning. She was fuming all ready and the compliment just added wood to the fire.

"Mmm.. w-would you like me to carry umm… your bag f-for you?" he asked, hopefully.

Sango knew he was trying to be friendly but she was much too frustrated with the situation to return the favor. "No thanks, I could manage on my own," she said instead and walked faster.

The school was abuzz but when she entered the main hall, it miraculously became quiet. Every pair of eyes was on her. She was so self-conscious that she blushed so she walked with her head downcast.

"Is that a new girl?" she heard one guy whispered.

"No, nitwit, it's Sango," the other whispered back.

"Sango? The tomboy?"

"Sshhh! Apparently our tomboy's a pretty lady, eh?"

"Wow! That's really Sango? Figures why that Kuranosuke's trailing after her."

"Yeah, probably guarding his fiancée like a watchdog."

"Like that would keep us out."

Then they all laugh.

Sango was cursing silently as she turned to Kuranosuke. "Just go ahead. I'll get something in my locker first."

"But—"

Sango did not wait for what he was to say. She walked away hurriedly and turned at the corner. She glanced back once just to make sure he did not follow her.

Once she reached her locker, she jerked it open and dumped her afternoon textbooks in it.

"What do you think you are doing?!" 

Sango turned suddenly at the source of the angry voice.

"I said, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Her face stared up at Miroku in a questioning stare. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't one guy enough that you are trying to gain more?"

Sango's eyes thinned into slits. "I will forget you said that, _friend_."

They were alone in the corridor, for that she was thankful. She could tell that Miroku was controlling his anger over something. 

"I am not feeling good right now so you better distance yourself from me."

"So you can have the male pack to come closer, is that it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about so don't—"

"Wearing your hair down, having that… that guy trailing after you," Miroku continued on, cutting her off.

"It is not by choice!" Sango blurted out.

"Geez! Doesn't anything good ever happen to this world anymore?"

Sango was shocked. "I-I never knew y-you found me repulsive as a girl," she said in a soft voice. She closed her locker with shaking hands and turned to leave.

Miroku was stunned with her statement. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It was my mother who did this to me," she said without turning. "I never wanted any of this. I know I would look like a jester."

Miroku was seeing red before but somehow it had subsided. He was angry not at her, but how the people of their school saw only her physical beauty when she let her hair down. "You don't look like a jester, for crying out loud!"

Sango turned her head looking at him. "I thought you were different from the rest," she continued without hearing him. "That you saw beyond the ugly duckling. I guess I was wrong."

With that she left him standing in the hallway.

**

Notes:

1. Sorry for the delay of this installment of my fic. Let us just say I was not inspired

2. I decided to use Kuranosuke for this fic to keep it, shall we say, _in the family_. **Spoiler warning for those who have not seen the Inuyasha series: he was the prince who likes Sango… enough.**

3. Also, I have announced before that I have a fanfic contest. For unknown reason, yahoo/geocities deactivated my account! Until I find a new home for my Miroku/Sango fandom, I am withholding the contest for an indefinite period of time. 

4. But this will not keep me from supporting my two fave couples! Miroku and Sango are the best! 


	10. X

Gomen, minna-san, for the long overdue of the continuation of this fic. Been too busy lately and well, I was not really inspired. But with the episode regarding the Special Girl nearing, it got me going again.

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything 'cept this fanfic idea. 'nuff said. =)

**X**

_I thought you were different from the rest…_

_… that you saw beyond ugly duckling._

Her voice kept ringing in his head as he went through the excruciating hours of trying to listen to the professor talked non-stop about some dead aristocrat that terrorize the world. 

He turned to his right where Sango sat by the window. She was taking down notes and every once in a while, she raised her head to the professor.

She had tied her hair again, but this time, in a loose pony-tail where the ribbon only held it near the end. The light from the window highlighted her mahogany hair and her porcelain skin. 

Miroku sighed and turned his head once more to the front, only to notice that the male populace of their classroom was, literally, ogling Sango. He sat at the back row so he knew who they were looking at. She sat at the end of the row before his near the window.

They never saw her before. She just let down her hair and they became crazy.

They did not see what he had been seeing before. Her physical beauty was beyond compare. And it pained him that it was the only thing they were seeing.

They never saw the depth of it all. That the real Sango was hidden inside, the real beauty, her pure, unadulterated heart and being.

Yes, she was wrong… He saw it all…

"… in the year 1841, the --- ahem," the teacher broke off suddenly. "Don't look too much, boys, or she'll melt," he said and then all the boys sat up straight and looked forward. Miroku smiled and shook his head. He glanced at Sango and he was captivated at how she bit her lower lip and bowed her head, stealing a look at the teacher. Her face was blushing.

"Well, I could wish I could be as lovely as her so you all would look at me while I lecture here but," the teacher gave out a laugh, "I wouldn't dare. I still hold the future in my hands, people," he held up the class record, "so you might as well listed to me."

Sango sank deeper in her seat in embarrassment.

Miroku noted the way the teacher gave her a small smile before continuing his lecture.

He knew it pained her deeply to be the center of attention as she continuously told him about it. But it couldn't be helped. Aside from the fact that she was the star player of the volleyball varsity, she was really beautiful when she wanted to be. Miroku sighed, starting from that day, he would be busy to guard her more.

**

Sango was really pissed off. 

First, after the class, the group of the popular girls approached her and asked her to join the cheerleading team. They said her addition to the group would make them even more popular. Inwardly, she was fuming at them but she maintained a cool façade just to humor them. Funny, they were the group who made fun of her before but now they wanted her to be their member. Sango snorted and rolled her eyes when they left her after receiving a negative answer.

Second, the attention given to her by the male populace was getting to her nerves. She felt abused. They have been looking at her like they were penetrating through her clothes. Wherever she passed by, either they turned their heads or they gave her a whistle or two.

Finally, her locker was flooded with nonsensical letters that when she opened it, some fell to the floor in an array of different colors. She gave a disgusting sigh as she hurriedly picked those up before anyone could see her. She could not wait to get it all dumped in the trash can.

"Can't wait to read them, huh?" 

Sango sighed. Apparently she was not fast enough. "What do you want?" she said as she continued what she was doing without looking up.

"How many you got there?"

Picking up the last pieces of the missive, Sango stood up and faced the source of the voice. "What is it that you want from me, Miroku?"

"Oh, is that the way to treat an _old friend?"_

"Old? yes you are. Friend? Questionable at the moment."

"Why's that?" Miroku asked, leaning against the lockers.

"I think it's a rhetorical question. Why the sudden change of attitude?" Sango asked as she dumped all the letters in the nearby trashcan and headed back to her locker to get her books.

Miroku raised his eyebrows at what Sango did. "Why the sudden change of appearance?" he couldn't help but ask one more time. Heaven help him, but he wanted an honest answer from her.

"I already told you, it's not by choice. Blame my mother if you find this _appearance_ repulsive," she answered, closing her locker door with force. 

"Who said anything about repulsion? More like _attraction," Miroku said. "And don't go saying about me not seeing beyond the ugly duckling."_

Sango stopped in mid stride and stared at him with wide eyes. _What was he trying to say?_

"Can't you see that it was not me? It was this damn school and its body. They never saw you before. You just let your hair down and they were all over you."

"I-I know but that doesn't change the fact that you—"

"_I _have always been beside you. _I _have always seen beyond your façade. _I _have always known the real you."

"_You_ were the one who turned a cold shoulder on me."

"What do you think was I supposed to feel after learning your engagement with Takeda?"

"Well, Miroku, since you claim you know me damn well, tell me what I felt when I learned about my engagement with Takeda? Tell me what I felt when you were slipping away from me? Tell me what I felt when I got these unwarranted attentions from everybody? Tell me, Miroku."

Both of them stared at each other for pregnant moments. 

"You know what hurt me, Sango?" Miroku said in deep, baritone voice. "You are willing to be a special girl for somebody you have only met… but not for somebody you have known for years. 

I guess that what made me slipped away."

**

Next chapter will be up shortly. Promise.

Notes:

1. What's new anyway with our two favorite pairs? I haven't heard nor read anything. Care to keep me updated. Me need good news… romantic news =) k?

2. Me also need more Miroku/Sango fanfic!


	11. XI

**Reviews in any forms are welcome.**

**Standard disclaimer still applies.**

**XI**

Sango dropped the bag and the books she was holding and enveloped Miroku in a hug.

"I never wanted to be a special girl for anyone," she said, her voice muffled by her head pressed at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I never wanted any of this to begin with."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her back, savoring her scent and her being. To put it simply, he just missed her. He missed her company.

"It's my parents, Miroku. Everything that had happened was due to them," she continued. She was trying to suppress her tears but they flowed on their own volition. 

"I'm sorry," Miroku breathed out. He felt bad for retaliating at her without understanding the situation. 

"Can we still be friends?" she asked hopefully, breaking from the hug to look up at him.

"As far as I can recall, we never stopped being one," he said, giving her a smile.

Sango bit her lower lip, which fascinated Miroku every time. "Good, because I need one right now."

Miroku was mentally kicking himself. He tried to avoid her, but to no success. 

It was foolish to avoid the one who held his heart.

He sighed and picked up her bag. With an arm on her shoulder, he stirred her towards the exit. It was a good thing that the campus was near empty at that moment. It was Friday so most students would rather leave the school early to go gallivanting.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat," Miroku said. "Where's that guy of yours anyway?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," Sango answered, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, he's your fiancée," Miroku pushed on. "What else do you want me to call him?"

"He has a name. And he's not mine," Sango said, with a finality in her voice, clutching the books tighter on her chest.

"I don't suppose your parents would want to hear you say that," Miroku countered.

"I am only following them to any arguments. I don't want to complicate my life further by going against them."

"Ditto," came his reply as they entered a cafeteria not far from the school. "Well, surprising that you are all alone today. Your shadow's not around, huh?"

"Kuranosuke has a skiing trip with his friends. They have to leave early to go there before dark."

"You did not come?"

"Why would I? I got a life of my own. I don't like the company. And I certainly don't want to belong to that lifestyle."

"Mmmm… I'm glad you think that way."

"By the way, where is that girl of yours?" Sango asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"What girl?" he asked as he took a seat beside her on the counter. 

"I'll have strawberry parfait and hot chocolate, please," Sango voiced her order to the man behind the counter. "You were pretty cozy with her yesterday," she said, turning to Miroku.

"Make that two," he said at the man, holding up two of his fingers. "I was not _cozy_ with her, as you put it," he said as he turned to her with his brows drawn together.

"I am not blind, Miroku. You could not take your eyes off her. Your arms were always on her shoulder. Geez, your public show of affection was really eye-catching," she said, appalled. 

Miroku scrutinized her reaction through squinted eyes. Then, he flashed a lopsided grin as if he discovered something that she was not telling. "You really think so?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Is she the one you were asking me about? Are you, two, an item all ready?"

Miroku snorted as he looked away, drinking his water. "Are you kidding, I don't even give a damn about her."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?! You mean to tell me that you are only using her?"

Miroku shrugged as he glanced at her. "Advice number 3: She would be jealous if I go out with another girl."

"She is not the girl you were talking about?" Sango's asked, aghast. "Man, how many girls would you _use to get to her? Shouldn't you get the message all ready that the girl you like doesn't like you in return?"_

"I think I'm getting on to her," he said with confidence.

"How, pray tell?"

"Advice number 4: they eyes are window of the soul… There would be a certain look in her eyes if she was jealous or something."

Their order came and, after thanking the man who served them, each got a bite of their parfait.

"I can't believe you… you remember all my nonsensical advices?" Sango said and shook her head before sipping her hot chocolate.

"Right to the very last one," Miroku confirmed.

"You're really that desperate about this girl, huh?" she asked after a moment, her voice serious. Somehow, she did not want to hear the answer but she had to endure it. 

He nodded once and gave her a sidelong glance. 

Sango felt her heart squeezed. She smiled but inside she was tearing in two. 

They had just gotten their friendship back in track but somehow it hurt to think that it was all friendship. She wanted more from him but that could never be. Not only he loved another, but also the circumstances dictated otherwise, like their families had a history.

Why not fate stayed on her side for once?

"Who is she, anyway?" she asked, smile pasted on her face, hiding the hurt inside.

Miroku sighed heavily. "I'll tell you someday, but not now. I am not sure of anything just yet."

Sango had her mug poised in a drinking manner. "So you'll continue being a playboy until you get tired of waiting for her?"

"Hey," he objected as he twisted from his seat to face her. "I don't play with every girl I meet."

"Really?" 

"Really," he confirmed. "When last did you see me with a girl?"

"Mmmm…" she said in a thinking manner.

"Not in a very long time, I tell you."

"Then why took my advice suddenly and got a girl?"

"I don't know," he smiled lopsidedly. "I guess it kinda ticked me off when I learned about Takeda, then seeing you _changing_ because of him, then every other boy wanted to be with you… I missed your company that I looked for another but it did not work well."

Sango smiled. She felt warm inside learning about the reason behind the girl was not to make the one he claimed he liked jealous, but because of her. "Well, it's your fault really. You got mad at me right away."

"I was not mad at you," he said. "I was mad the people around you."

"Good. 'Cause I felt the same way."

"I don't know what's with Takeda but…"

"But?" she prodded, when he trailed off.

"But I am claiming my position again."

Sango gave a snort then laughed.

"Now that you have _changed_, I have to guard you from the dogs in the campus."

"Do you worse, friend."

**

ok, I think I'm back on track after learning about the episode 132. thanks for the info, **sango-to-miroku. Really do appreciate it. haven't watched it yet. Am still downloading it. **

And to all who took their time to drop in a kind review… thank you!

Miroku and Sango rock, baby!


	12. XII

So sorry for the llllllllooonnnngggggg overdue continuation of my fic. Been too busy with the holiday season. Good thing that I caught the bug over the weekend which made me add another chappie .

Standard disclaimer still applies.

**XII**

_"Now that you have _changed_, I have to guard you from the dogs in the campus."_

Sango had changed.

He could tell. She had become all too… what was the word?..  _feminine. _

He was sitting, as usual, at the back row and he witnessed how popular she was with the male populace with the secret looks she was getting. She had remained oblivious with the fact. 

It was getting harder and harder for him to deny the fact that he was getting annoyed and well… _jealous_… of the attention aimed at her direction. The only consolation he had was he was the only one belonging to the opposite sex who was personally close to Sango. Well, there was Terada Kuranosuke. Their association was much closer, technically, but it was something that both their parents had arranged for them. It seemed that Sango did not like the guy one bit. It was just that defying her parent's decision was not in her list.

"Ok, class," the teacher voiced out, rather loudly, snapping Miroku from his line of thoughts. He sat up straighter and looked in front. "The moment for all of you, seniors, is nearing."

Some of the students hollered with glee.

"But," the teacher pointed out, raising a fingering, signaling for them to be silent. "But there is still a major project for all of you to complete before I can give you your grade for this subject."

The class gave out a whine for the announcement.

"Sorry, people, but this is an SOP for all senior class," the prof said but gave a mischievous smile. "You all know that every year there is a presentation for the annual festival of our city. This year is no exception."

"That is boring!" someone complained.

"And old!" another student added.

"No matter how _boring_," the teacher emphasized looking at where the voice came from and turning on the next, "or how _old_, this project is 40% of your grade."

"What?!" Most student asked in unison.

"You heard me right. So it is going to be your job to turn an _old_ and _boring literary piece into an exciting adventure."_

The teacher picked up a piece of paper on his desk and scanned its contents before looking up again to face his students, pasting his smile.

"I, with the help of several faculty members, picked a, shall we say, fitting piece for your class. The title is…" the teacher paused dramatically, which was met with anticipation by the class. "Romeo and Juliet."

The class groaned and mumbled their disagreement on the chosen play.

"With a twist, ofcourse. We all know that Romeo and Juliet did not meet a happy ending," he said, sitting down on his chair and picking up his pen. "Your case study for this play: make an alternate ending without changing the plot of the original one. Any questions so far?"

He roamed his eyes at the students in front of him when none voiced out their question, he continued. "I will call on the names and the corresponding roles they will play, including who will the direct. The rest will get involve with the production. 

Remember, people, this is a joint effort, so the class will be graded as one, meaning, whatever grade one will get, the whole class will, but," the teacher pointed out again, "only if you participate. It will be the _director's duty to note down who is active or who is not."_

Then the professor rattled on and on about the minor roles, who will play and a brief explanation about its importance in the plot. Then came the director, and the lead.

"And the moment we all have been waiting for," he said and pursed his lips in a mocking manner. "The lead."

For those who were not called was praying not to be called. For those who were, waited in eagerness as who would be the lead.

"Romeo will be played by Miroku," the teacher announced looking at his direction.

Miroku gave a lopsided smile. He had a gut feeling it would be him, not bragging about it but when all the roles which he was qualified was filled in without calling his name, he knew it would be Romeo. Ever since, he was known to carry off the most difficult roles. It was the hidden artist in him. He could pull this one out, too, whoever the Juliet is.

"And Juliet will be none other than…" the prof continued on, pausing again dramatically, "Sango."

_But not that Juliet, his mind screamed in protest. His eyes bulged out in surprise._

Sango, who was scribbling non-stop on her notebook as the teacher rattled on and on about a stupid play, felt numb all over her body. As soon as she felt she can move her muscles again, she snapped her head up, looking at the teacher. _What?_ her mind shouted.

"Well, you heard me. You are Juliet," the teacher answered the question she could not remember voicing out.

"Oh, no," Sango said, shaking her head, her eyes still wide in surprise. "No, no, no, no, no. You are kidding, right?" she smiled wobbly at the professor.

He met her eyes in a dead serious gaze. "Young lady, I assure you, I am not."

"B-but…" Sango's eyes were pleading, "why me?"

The teacher straightened on his seat. "I don't need to give reasons to my students."

"B-but… I c-can't do it. You know how scared I get in front of all those people and—"

"More the reason why you are perfect for the role," the teacher continued on. "We need to train each and every student to be good in speaking publicly. It is a prerequisite in college, mind you."

"B-but…"

"No more buts, young lady," the teacher said and stood up. "You have two weeks to pull this one off. Remember, your class _director has your future in her hands so you better listen to her. Questions?"_

Sango raised her hand but the teacher gave her no heed. The bell rang in the background signaling the end of the school so all student stood up.

"Don't forget your assignment for tomorrow. Class dismissed," the teacher said and went out the door.

One by one, the students went out the door. Still, Sango sat in her chair dumbfounded. 

_It was not happening, her mind kept on repeating._

_In front of all those people?_

_With Miroku?_

"Oh, God," she breathed out. 

**

Reactions in any forms are welcome. 

I NEED HELP! Could somebody email me the story of Romeo and Juliet! What was the ending, etc. etc.

Thanks a bunch, guys…


End file.
